pokemonpetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokedex
to access the pokedex, it is in the top left corner of the game screen, along with other options such as, FAQ threads, natures list, how to play, game maps, and abilties list, the pokedex is the last option there so there are mulit diffrent options on the pokedex, lets go over some, 1. filter by first name : this allows you to look up the exact pokemon, but you must make sure you spell it right or it won't show, or you can type first few letters and click an auto complete name then click filter 2. you can also filter a pokemon by what its first letter is, along with selecting what class ( will be mentioned below ) you can pick like, A / class uncommon / and see all the pokemon that are uncommon and start with a, such as aron, arcanine, ect.. 3. filter by pokemon catchable/uncatchable at the maps filter, what do you mean uncatchable? it means pokemon that you can only get from, evolving or "transforming" your pokemon / only catchable through events, to see what pokemon are available in events, check events chat, most pokemon uncatchable that are only in events are usally shinies and starters, and sometimes legendaries 4. filter by types : so you can filter what type of pokemon you are looking for, so like you are looking for pokemon that are... water, just click 1 of the 2 boxes and select a type, and there you have it, all water types apper below 5. filter by learnable, so you want to find out what pokes can learn a certain move? such as... false swipe, type the move or part of the move and let it auto complete : note : if you mispell the word it might not pull up. 6. classes : you can filter pokemon by classes, common - shinies, mega-ls ( mega legends ) all the classes in the pokedex are... common - uncommon - rare - ultra rare - legendary - shiny - mega legendary - mega shiny - mega shiny legendaries 7. how about filter by abilties, whats useful about that? well lets say you are looking for a pokemon that has a special ability you require.. filter though abilties and select, exp : i filtered beyond type, allows you to hit an enemy that should be immune to that type of attack, such as pangoro. 8. filter pokemon i have / dont have, like your trying to complete collections, exp : starters, i can filter to see which 1s i have or dont have and need to get, there is also a little pokeball to the right when your scrolling down the pokedex, if you dont have that pokemon the pokeball will be gray, if you do have it the pokeball will have a red top, this pokeball icon will also show up on maps with pokemon on it 9. artist filter, have a fave artist? or just want to see what they have drawn for the game? well here you can search through the artist and select 1 to filter all the pokes they have drawn. also, when you have a pokemon pulled up there are the artists name that is also a link. 10. you can also sort through the pokemon's id number, which allows you to see the 1st pokemon, all the way to the highest id numbered poke. 11. name, there you can click the gray name button to sort pokemon alphabetically A-Z / Z-A / or not at all. 12. you can also sort by a pokemon stats, by clicking 1 of the choices, hp/attack/defence/sp attack/sp defence/speed/or sum of all stats, you can chose to sort from highest, lowest, or do not sort. 13.there is also a filter by total in server, that shows you how many pokemon are in the game at the moment,( how many ppl have caught ) the pokedex shows there are over 43,767 charmanders, but.. there are still many pokemon not even caught in the game, so you still have a chance to catch 'em first! 14. the pokedex is also a helpful place to see what orb/gem a pokemon require's to transform, such as eevees, there you can see what gem causes what eevee transformation, such as a luna gem causes the eevee to transform into vaporeon. 15. by clicking a picture of a pokemon, you can pull up its details, this will show it's elemental sensitivity, it's transformation line, and his abilities. when on the pokedex page you can scroll down to see the pokemons learnable hm moves / teachable tm moves / and his lvl up attacks. 16. there is also a button you'll see in the spot below level gain rate and base reward exp, is how many of the pokemon you are looking at are in game, next to it in the pokedex is a blue button that says who? it shows who in the game has that pokemon. Category:Guides